Me and you, forever
by NellCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt et Blaine se sont remis ensemble et ont aussi emménager ensemble a New Yors, l'amour est de retour, mais les parents de Blaine ignorent tous cela..


_Bonjours a tous! Je vous retrouve pour ma nouvelle fanfiction :)Bien sur, toujours sur mon couple preferer, Klaine :3 _

* * *

_"Blaine ! Kurt claqua la porte d'entrer derrière lui, je suis rentrer chérie". Il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son bien aimé. Il devrait s'en doute être 21h30, l'heure à laquelle Kurt termine son stage a Vogue._ _Kurt et Blaine s'étaient remis ensemble et avait -enfin- emménager à New York, a côté de Central Parc, un duplexe vraiment très confortable, accueillant pour recevoir le père de Kurt ou le Glee Club. _

_Cela faisait juste 2 semaines environs qu'ils avaient emménager ensemble et le grand amour entre eux étaient de retour. _ _Blaine quand a lui, était tranquillement allonger sur son lit, attendant son magnifique compagnon pour s'endormir à ses cotes. _

_Le châtain afficha un grand et large sourire quand il vit Blaine allonger sur leurs lits avec un livre dans les mains. La première fois que Kurt avait vu Blaine, il l'avait tout de suite trouver craquant et mignon, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son humour...tout, Pour Kurt, Blaine était parfait. Certes ce dernier l'avait tromper mais il a sus oublier et comprendre que Blaine s'en voulait et qu'il voulait vraiment retourner avec Kurt._ _Il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un débardeur cintrée. Vraiment sexy..oh mon dieu comment Blaine le regardait. Son regard si chaud. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers son armoire, il l'ouvrit et prit son pyjama en soie, un cadeau de Blaine, il l'adorait. _

_Il discutèrent de la journée de Kurt pendant qu'il se déshabillait. _

_"..et la salle d'information.. Oh mon dieu, Blaine si tu aurais vu cette salle, et aussi la conseillère d' -"_

_"Tu sais que tu est merveilleusement beau quand tu parles vite ?" Blaine l'avais stopper en lui posant une fois de plus se regard chaud sur lui. Kurt eu un rougissement immédiat face a cette question. Il s'avança, mit une main sur le lit pour se tenir et plaça son autre main sur la joue de Blaine. Il colla ses lèvres a celles de Blaine. Lui faisant passer tout son amour dans se baiser. _

_"Tu me la déjà dit, chérie, mais merci tu est un amour." Prononça délicatement Kurt contre ses lèvres. Blaine sourit et reprit son livre pour le ranger dans la table de chevet à côté. _ _"Bon bas je suis content que cette journée c'est bien passer" Dit t'il a Kurt en le regardant se placer contre son torse. Kurt ria et leva la tête vers Blaine. _

_"Si toute les journées pouvait se passer comme sa, se serait merveilleux. Mais tu sais, je suis heureux, pas a cause de mon stage mais..il plaça sa main dans les cheveux libre et bouclés de Blaine, mais a cause de toi." _  
_Ils se regardèrent 10 secondes, sans prononcer un mot, juste un regard. _

_"Mais sache Blaine, que tu n'aura pas de troisième chance." Cette phrase ramena Blaine sur terre, il devait prouver à Kurt que plus jamais il ne le tromperait. Il se redressa et prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et le regardant profondément. _

_"Kurt, plus jamais, jamais, jamais je te.." Kurt mis la pulpe de son doigt sur la bouche de Blaine, le stoppant de parler. _

_"Je sais, mais je te préviens juste" Il lui donna un doux baiser. _  
_Kurt éteignis la lampe il se replaça contre Blaine, plaçant son bras autour de sa hanche et posa sa tête dans son cou. _

_"Je t'aime, Kurt." Prononça Blaine lentement et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kurt. Le châtain soupira, il devait s'en doute être déjà entrain de dormir. _

* * *

_Ils étaient tous les deux en train de dormir dans les bras de l'autre, cette sensation, dormir dans les bras de celui qu'on a toujours aimer. C'était Samedi, le jour de la grasse mat´, ils pouvaient dormir toute la journée s'ils en avaient envie. _

_Mais Kurt était très matinale, il n'arrivait pas arrêter au lit alors qu'il était réveiller. _ _Comme prévu, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir le temps, un grand soleil, il sourit et soupira de bien être. Il alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain, gardant tout de même son pyjama car pour lui, cette journée, il n'allait pas sortir. _

_En descendant les marches des escaliers pour se rentre dans la cuisine, une idée lui vint, "_je vais préparer le petit déjeuner aux lits pour Blaine_"pensa t'il, il se sourit à lui même, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était fort pour sa. _ _Sans attendre il prit un plateau et commença a préparer le petit déjeuner, il était carrément en train de danser dans la cuisine, il avait mit de la musique -basse pour ne pas le réveiller-. _

_Il beurra les tartines, y mit un peu de confiture de fraise -sa préférer-, pressa une orange et versa le jus dans un verre. Il rangea tous a sa place et quand il eu tout finit, il jeta un regard son plateau, il était content de se qu'il avait préparer -c'est juste un petit déjeuner-. _

_Il se dirigea vers leurs chambres. A peine la porte ouverte, il sourit face à un Blaine sur le ventre, il n'avait plus de couverture sur lui, il portait toujours son simple caleçon noir, et..il bavait sur le matelas. Sa lui rappelait quand ils sortaient ensemble au lycée, et que quand Blaine venait dormir chez Kurt, il était obliger de mentir a Burt pour qu'il le laisse dormir dans le même lit. _

_Il était tout simplement adorable. _ _Il s'approcha et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté et s'assit sur le bout du lit. Il hésita a le réveiller. Il devait s'en doute être dans un rêve, vu la façon d'on il bavait sur le matelas. Après 5 minutes de questionnements, il mit sa main sur son dos et commença a le caresser. _

_"Blaine, celui remua et grogna dans son sommeil, se qui fit rire Kurt, je t'ai préparer le petit déjeuner mon ange." Murmura Kurt, toujours en train de le caresser. Blaine soupira et enfonça ses deux coudes dans le matelas, il leva la tête et vit Kurt qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avait les marques du drap sur la joue ou il avait dormit, la caressant._  
_Blaine s'assit a côté de Kurt, il se frotta des yeux en s'étirant. _

_"Tu as bien dormis ?" Demanda Kurt en lui remettant une boucle dans le tas de cheveux. _

_"Mieux qu'un bébé." Dit-il a Kurt en s'étirant. _

_"Tu ma préparer un petit déjeuner au lit..? Montrant du doigt le plateau sur la table de chevet. Je pense que maintenant c'est à l'eau pour sa, je viens de me lever." Ironisa Blaine, il le regarda avec un sourire narquois. Kurt baissa le regard et fit la tête du chiot tout triste. Il le faisait expert et Blaine le savait bien. _

_"C'est pas juste, j'ai fait sa pour te faire plaisir." Répliqua Kurt avec une petite voix. Il releva la tête et encra son regard avec celui de Blaine -magnifiquement dorée aujourd'hui-, et Blaine lui sourit , il s'approcha de lui et prit sa lèvre boudeuse pour la mordiller entre ses dents. _

_Sentant Kurt lui rendre son baiser il finit par l'embrasser complètement. Il sourit dans se baiser du matin. Kurt mit ses deux mains sur les deux cotes de la nuque de Blaine pour accentuer le baiser. Ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles, leurs fronts collés, Blaine lui murmura aux lèvres _

_"Si tu veux, on peux aller le prendre sur la terrasse, au soleil. Il a l'aire de faire beau" Kurt sourit devant cette demande, remonta sa main et la plaça dans ses cheveux. _

_"Cela me semble être une merveilleuse idée." Dit Kurt avec enthousiasme_.

* * *

_Leurs matinée fut agréable, ils étaient rester deux bonnes heures sur la terrasse a profiter du beau temps. Après sa, ils avaient regarder un de ces film catastrophe qui passait tous les samedi après midi, c'était comme leurs rituelle du Samedi._

_Il devait être 17h, c'était l'heure pour Kurt de commencer le dîner pour se soir car oui, ils avaient des invites. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. C'étaient les parents de Blaine, pour Kurt c'était vraiment une superbe nouvelle, mais il ignorait que Blaine ne leurs avait jamais dit que Kurt et lui étaient ensemble. _

_Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulus entamé la discussion par rapport à sa sexualité, pour eux cela n'avait trop d'importance. Et quand Kurt avait apprit que Blaine ne leurs avaient jamais parler de sa, il avait directement appelés et invités les parents de Blaine a venir dîner dans leurs appartement. _ _Il leurs avait évidement dit qu'ils habitaient en colocation et qu'ils étaient qu'amis. Kurt monta les escalier et alla sa laver et s'habiller. _

_Apres une bonne 20enes de minutes il descendit rejoindre Blaine qui préparer le désert, il avait opter pour un jean noir -bien serrer a la peau, comme d'habitude- avec une chemise blanche, simple, mais il ne voulait pas que les parents de Blaine se pose trop de questions. _

_Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit Blaine avec une tenue plus que remarquable, il portait un jean rouge avec ses mocassins jaune, un simple t-shirt noir avec un nœud papillon. Kurt ne commenta pas sa tenue, souriant juste a la vu de son compagnon qui regardait son postérieur qui il entra dans la cuisine , et il savait que se genre de pantalon serrer faisait de l'effet a Blaine._

_Tout était presque prêt, et l'heure où les parents de Blaine arrivaient s'approcher a grande vitesse. Il s'imaginait que ses parents allaient le prendre très mal et le rejeter pour toujours. _  
_Il était stresser. _

_"Kurt, Blaine posa la casserole et s'avance d'un pas lent vers Kurt, la tête baisser, Kurt, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, imagine mes parents nous séparent ? Je veux pas que sa finisse mal". Il avait relever la tête et prit un aire sérieux, les yeux brillants. _  
_Kurt prit les mains de Blaine et essaya de le réconforter du regard._

_"Eh, mon amour, ne stresse pas, je te promet que quand j'ai eu ton père au téléphone il avait l'aire vraiment très compréhensif et gentille ! Il lui sourit en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains. Personne ne nous sépareras, jamais. Il se rapprocha et le prit par les hanches. En plus, tu est majeur donc tu fait se que tu veux". Blaine ria et mit ses mains autour du cou de Kurt. _

_"Donc tu n'a aucune raison de stresser". Il regarda ses lèvres, il s'approcha pour les embrassés quand la sonnette résonna. Blaine laissa dépasser un "oh non" en baissant la tête. Kurt tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrer et se concentra sur Blaine, remonta son visage du bout des doigts _

_"Je t'aime Blaine, c'est tout se qu'il compte, d'accord". Blaine fit la mou devant Kurt _

_"Moi aussi je t'aime" __Kurt courra vers la porte d'entrer en cria a Blaine. "Donc arrêté de stresser". _

_Le châtain ouvra la porte et adressa un large sourire aux deux adultes. Il vit une femme, sans doute la mère de Blaine, avec de long cheveux noir et bouclés et des yeux d'un vert magnifique, elle portait une robe d'un rouge éclatant et une petite veste qui allait vraiment bien avec le reste. Elle avait son bras entre celui de son mari, qui lui avait un simple costard avec une cravate noir, il était vraiment élégant. _

_Ils ressemblaient beaucoup a Blaine, il compris maintenant pourquoi Blaine était magnifiquement beau, le mélange de ses deux personnes étaient forcément beau. _ _"Bonjour..heu enfin bonsoir !" Les parents de Blaine rirent ensembles en entrant lentement dans le grand appartement, regardant le décors de haut en bas, ils avaient l'aire éblouis par la beautés de l'espace._

_Blaine se dépêcha pour retrouver ses parents. _ _Kurt alla vérifia sa coupe dans le miroir, se dépêcha pour retourner dans le salon et accueillir les parents, il vit Blaine faire un câlin a sa mère, oh mon dieu, ils se ressemblaient énormément ! _

_"Blaine tu as tellement grandit, c'est incroyable comment tu est devenu un beau jeune homme !" S'écria la mère de Blaine. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. _ _Kurt arriva derrière Blaine, mit ses mains sur ses épaules en les massant légèrement._

_"Permettez moi de rectifier votre phrase, il a toujours été beau" faisant il clin d'œil au père de Blaine qui hochât la tête. Blaine pouffa de rire et attrapa les deux mains de Kurt qui étaient toujours placer sur ses épaules en les caressant du pouce, il vit ses parents qui le regardèrent bizarrement._

_Après plusieurs secondes, Blaine remarqua que se qu'il avait fait était trop. Il lâcha lentement les mains de Kurt en souriant timidement. _ _"Kurt, ma mère, Cerina et mon père, William". Dit t'il en essayant de rattraper son erreur. Kurt leurs fit la bise, et leurs proposèrent de passer à table. Blaine prit leurs manteaux et alla les déposes dans la chambre. Mais surtout pour souffler un coup et réfléchir a comment il allait leurs avouer qu'il était gay et que Kurt était son petit ami. Kurt en profita aussi pour rejoindre Blaine quelques minutes._

_"T'es parents sont adorables, Blaine !" Se précipitant devant Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. _ _"C'est vrai que la..moi même je suis choquer !" Répliqua Blaine en se pelotant contre Kurt. _

_"Mais maintenant..il faut je je trouve comment leurs dire que je suis gay et que tu est mon copain". Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. _ _"Après se que j'ai vue ils vont bien le prendre, c'est sur.." Kurt avait un magnifique sourire a se moment la, et Blaine ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Faisait dépasser un "Tu est le meilleur" a la commissure de ses lèvres. _

_Kurt stoppa le baiser après quelques secondes de tendresse ,il soupira bruyamment en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne. _

_"Aller viens, ils doivent se demander ou nous sommes". Serrant plus fort sa main en le tirant vers le salon ou ses parents étaient déjà placer autour de la table. _  
_Blaine lâcha instinctivement la main de Kurt quand ils passèrent la porte du salon. Le châtain se sentit déçu quand il sentit Blaine -son Blaine, son petit ami avec qui il vivait et qui n'avait jamais refouler se qu'il était - lui lâcher la main, mais après il comprendrit que les parents de Blaine, ne l'avait jamais vu tenir la main d'un garcon et qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa avant de leurs dirent sérieusement. _

_"Ah ! Bas vous êtes la !" Cerina leurs adressa un sourire moqueur en regardant Kurt qui s'asseyait a côté de Blaine. _

_"Oh désole nous étions en train de..(vite trouve un mensonge, Kurt !) de..hum..d'appeler notre colocataire ! Blaine eu un petit ricanement qui ne se fit pas attende, mettant sa main sur sa joue pour cacher son sourire. _

_"Oh vous habiter à trois? Je croyais que vous habitiez que vous d'eux" Fit William, il demanda a Kurt du regard s'il pouvait commencer à se servir les salades. Kurt hocha la tête en prenant une première boucher. _

_"Et bien, elle n'habite pas la..tout le temps, mais on peux dire qu'elle habite la oui". (mon dieu, cette phrase ne veux rien dire) Argumenta Blaine, il se sentit ridicule avec se mensonge, en plus il ne savait pas du tout mentir, mais il était obliger de suivre le mensonge que Kurt avait commencer. _

_Ils mangèrent calmement, tout en discutant et rigolant ensemble. Kurt trouvait les parents de Blaine super gentil, pourtant Blaine n'avait jamais parler d'eux. Quoi qu'en pensant, il ne parlait pas toujours de ses parents, vu que sa mère était morte quand il était jeune.. Il n'aimait pas en parler. _

_Le dessert s'approchait et Kurt voyait bien que Blaine cherchait comment engager la conversation, il avait l'aire complètement perdu. Kurt se colla à Blaine et passa discrètement sa main sous la table pour prendre sa main entre la sienne. Il sentit Blaine se détendre, c'était le moment. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança. _

_"Papa, maman..je" sa phrase se stoppa quand il remarqua qu'il avait couper la parole a son père, mais William ne répliqua pas, levant juste la tête vers Blaine et il sourit. Il serra la main de Kurt en dessous la table. _

_"J'ai quelque a vous dire, ou plutôt a vous avouez" dit-it en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. _ _Il jeta un regard rapide a Kurt, celui ci lui chuchota "vas y, dit leurs", lui caressant la main du pouce. _  
_Il tourna la tête vers ses parents qu'ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds, attendant la fin de sa phrase. _

_"Voilà, maman..papa, Kurt n'est pas mon colocataire, enfin si il l'est mais il est plus que sa, il ferma les yeux, avalant durement sa salive, Kurt est mon petit ami, se qui veux donc dire que je suis gay" il avait cracher sa aussi vite qu'il le pût. _ _William et Cerina avaient tous les deux un regard vide, aucune émotion sur le visage de sa mère. _

_William, lui, était énerver, Kurt sursauta quand celui ci avait claqué son poing sur la table. Blaine baissa la tête, les larmes coulaient déjà sur le long de ses joues. Lâchant la main de Kurt pour sécher ses yeux rouges. Le châtain priait dans sa tête pour que ses parents ne s'énerve pas plus que sa. S'ils pouvaient juste partir et ne rien dire, cela serait mieux que des insultes ou autres choses peu être pire, il décida de juste regarder ses parents._

_Après quelques secondes, Blaine avait poser lui aussi son regard sur ses propres parents. William était plus énerver que tout a l'heure. Blaine prit la main de Kurt, cette fois ci elle était poser sur la table, pour montrer que c'était du sérieux et non pas une blague. _

_Kurt sourit tristement vers Blaine. Rien et personne ne les sépareraient. _ _Soudain, Cerina se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers William qui était toujours aussi énerver et pensif, elle s'arrêta devant lui, leva la paume de la main comme si qu'elle attendais quelque chose. _ _Blaine et Kurt étaient comme deux enfant devant un spectacle, pourquoi sa mère faisait sa? Ils ne comprenaient pas, se serrant encore plus tous les deux, priant pour que tous se termine bien. _ _Et en une fraction de seconde elle avait pousser un crie et se mit a rire de toute ses forces._

_"Hahaha ! Je te l'avais dit ! Aller, donne moi le ticket !" Elle sautillait devant William qui soupira, il prit son porte feuille il sortit se fameut le ticket et lui posa dans sa main. _ _Kurt était choquer, il avait envie de rire. Blaine avait plaquer sa main devant sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus bouger._

_"Attendez, vous avez serieusement parier sur le fait que je sois gay?!" Blaine n'en revenait pas, ses parents avait prier sur sa sexualité! Lui qui avait penser qu'ils allaient le rejeter pour toujours. _ _Le châtain était en train de rire dans son coin, Blaine le regarda, lui ne rigolait pas du tout, il était abasourdit. _ _"Blaine! Si je gagnait le parie, ton père me donnerais le ticket pour que j'aille une journée en Thalasso !" Dit-elle a Blaine avec un grand sourire. _

_"Et tu le savais franchement que je qui gay..?" Demanda Blaine, essayer de se calmer. _ _"Par pitié, Blaine, sa se vois à des millions de kilomètres !" Dit-elle en regardant Kurt qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. _

_"Bon c'est bon, tu la eu ton ticket, tu arrête de gigoter comme une gosse de 15 ans?" Répliqua agressivement William a sa femme, il n'avait tous sauf envie de se retrouver seul, Cerina était tous pour lui. _

_"Aw, mais ne sois pas triste, c'est que une semaine mon chéri !" Elle le prit dans ses bras en le faisait légèrement danser sur sa chaise. _ _Le brun c'était calmer, il avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. Il était vraiment heureux, comment tous cela pouvait être possible? Ils étaient dans leurs bulles. _

_"Qui veux..du dessert?!" Kurt se leva d'un bond, un large sourire au lèvre. _  
_Tous le monde acquiesça, il alla le chercher en dansant. _  
_La soirée se termina en beauté et les parents de Blaine étaient partis, laissant les deux jeunes qui n'en croyais toujours pas (du moin, Blaine)._

_Peu de temps apres, Kurt attendit la porte claquer, il se précipita vers la table et commenca a tous nettoyer. Blaine, lui, se retourna, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu le paradis dans cette soiree. _

_"Whaou, je n'en reviens pas" Dit Blaine le regard givrer sur le sol. Il leva le regard vers Kurt qui était entrain débarrasser la table, il était limite entrain de courir. Le brun haussa les épaules et se diregea vers la table pour commencer a débarrasser. _

_"Je peux savoir pour tu est entrain de courir pour débarrasser la table, on a toute la soirée et même toute la nuit pour tous finir?" Plaça Blaine, en faisant les grands signes. Il vit Kurt poser le bol dans la cuisine et se mit a courir vers lui. _

_Il se tint a la table quand Kurt sauta sur lui et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, le brun avait les yeux grands ouvert, c'est bien la première fois que Kurt était exciter comme sa. Il reponda finalement ou baiser, faisant peneter sa langue dans sa bouche, la faisant jouer avec la sienne. Il finir par se reculer, Kurt, les joues bien rosies, et Blaine, les cheveux tous en pagaille. _

_"Le truc en faite, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de toi, la maintenant tous de suite.." Dit t'il a Blaine timidement, avec un aire quand même exciter. Blaine rigola et resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur ses hanches, le claquant sur son torse. _

_"Fallait me dire sa plutôt, alors, lui dit t'il avec un sourire sur le côté, il lui saisit sa main, on terminera de ranger sa demain" le tirant vers les escaliers pour vite atterire dans leurs chambres et terminer cette soirée en beauté (si elle ne l'était pas déjà). _

* * *

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que sa vous a plut, vous pouvez toujours me laissez un petit review, si vous le souhaitez :) _


End file.
